


With My Little Eye

by SarahEverton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, so domestic it hurts, stake-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahEverton/pseuds/SarahEverton
Summary: Alex and Maggie are on a stake-out. Bored out of their minds, they get to know each other a bit better.





	With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So, unlike my other works, this is mainly domestic fluff, and I wrote it more as a character study. But I've been meaning to write a stake-out scene for a long time now, so here you go!

"I spy with my little eye…"

Alex sighed ostentatiously as she shook her head. "Are you  _that_  bored already?"

"We've been out here for two hours, of  _course_  I'm bored."

The agent laughed weakly, as she moved her back away from the passenger car seat to stretch. While Maggie had been on plenty of stake-outs before –  _one of the job requirements,_ she'd laughed – Alex had only done a handful. But them doing one together had never happened before.

The DEO issued black SUV was parked outside an old factory downtown, where they'd received reports of aliens gathering to participate in human trafficking. They hadn't been able to prove anything, so Alex had suggested staking out the door first, before going in guns blazing.

Maggie had been more than happy to assist. And now, two hours later, the conversation had gone off-topic at least twelve times, from discussing favorite colors to which pistol had the best durability, to what TV show they were going to watch after their  _Narcos_  binge was finished.

But now, they found themselves in a comfortable silence, as Alex was sipping a way too bitter, black coffee with a truckload of sugar –  _Cop juice_ , Maggie had called it – absolutely gross but unfortunately doing the trick in keeping her awake. Maggie was tapping her hand on the steering wheel absent mindedly, her mind probably wandering off.

The door to the factory had been untouched for two hours straight now. There was probably nobody inside – maybe it wasn't their night. Or maybe they had gotten word of what was happening, and cleared out.

In any case, the stake-out was getting incredibly monotone and boring, and Maggie soon found herself distracted.

"Did you put the dishes in the dishwasher?"

"Of course I did." Alex replied with a frown, turning to her fiancée upon hearing the words. "Why wouldn't I have?"

"I wouldn't want to come home after this and still see dirty dishes on the table, Danvers."

"Like your first instinct would be to put them in the dishwasher. You'd just ignore it and go to bed."

Maggie chuckled. "You know me well. No reason not to make a point about it, though."

"Like how you're so adamant about cooking?"

"Hey." Maggie scowled defensively. "You  _never_  complain about my food."

Alex challenged her with a raised eyebrow. "Like the  _one_  time every two weeks that you decide to cook."

"I can't help it that I have a busy job that requires night shifts." Maggie huffed in fake indignance. "…And on the nights I don't have to work, I usually end up doing other shit, like stake-outs with some secret government organization. You know – regular Thursdays?"

"Touché." Alex replied. " _No reason not to make a point about it, though_."

"Why did I say yes to you." Maggie exclaimed, more to herself than to Alex, accompanied by a fake, deep sigh.

"Don't pretend you don't like this."

"Like what?"

" _This_. Us, on a mission together. You always complain that we don't do enough date nights like this."

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." Maggie glanced around the shady neighborhood they were parked in. "No reason not to jump your bones at such a romantic setting. It's a shame they didn't pack us any candles."

Alex laughed, and took another sip of the black brew. "I'm hungry."

"Should have thought of that before. We could have gotten a burger on the way over here."

Alex didn't respond, but reached into her pocket and fished out her phone. Maggie watched her, before realizing what she was doing. "Are you  _honestly_  going to ask Kara to fly over some food…?"

The agent glanced up sheepishly. "Uh…"

"I'll have two cheeseburgers and a coke. Write it down."

Alex smirked as she typed out an order to Kara, and a promise of another sisters night in return. The reply came within the minute – a combination of emoji's that Alex couldn't decipher to save her life. She tilted the phone towards Maggie, who frowned and leaned forward to read it.

"Raindrops and an arrow pointing right, and one pointing up?" Alex asked. "But it's not raining?"

Maggie had trouble keeping a straight face as she looked her fiancée in the eyes. " _Coming right up_."

"Co-…" Alex started, before she cut herself off, a deep blush covering her features. " _Oh_."

"Who knew your sister was so kinky underneath all of that argyle?" Maggie smirked, knowing that her reaction would break the other woman.

It didn't miss its target, as Alex winced and shook her head quickly, obviously trying to get a few images out of her head.

"Sorry, Danvers. Couldn't help myself." Maggie grinned, as she took another big swig of coffee.

"Ugh." The agent complained. "You  _are_  right, though. This is  _super_  boring."

"I think it has a certain charm. It's the silent approach. You wouldn't know."

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Alex raised an eyebrow, waiting for Maggie to explain.

"What? Oh come on, Alex, it's not rocket science. You DEO agents all break down the door, guns blazing, you're action freaks. No wonder you can't appreciate the  _finesse_  and  _métier_  of a nightly stake-out. Pardon my French."

" _Métier_?" Alex repeated with a laugh. "I didn't know you were fluent in Sexy."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Danvers."

Alex, completely flushed, was about to ask her fiancée to elaborate on those things, when a loud knock on the passenger window made her jump and reach for her gun.

Kara's face at the window looked like a toddler that just got a handful of candy. Maggie unlocked the doors, and Alex's sister- in Supergirl uniform – crawled into the backseat. "Hey partners!"

Alex glanced behind her dramatically. "Did you… bring the package?"

Kara joined in quickly, acting inconspicuously as she raised a brown paper bag that smelled of grease.

Both women's eyes widened with lust. Alex reached for it, but Kara yanked it away at the last second, with her lightning-like reflexes. "Ask first."

"Kara, can we  _please_  have our food? We're starving."

The blonde handed over the bag, before focusing back on the door. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing. It's a complete waste of time." Alex grunted. "We should just do a strike to catch them off guard, or stay away. This isn't going to get results."

"Can you just scan the building and see if anyone's inside?" Maggie asked, folding her arms. "That way we're sure somebody's actually doing something in there, instead of wasting tax dollars on burgers and coffee?"

Kara stuck her head out the window, and glanced at the building. Alex, in the meantime, handed Maggie one of her burgers, already unwrapping her own and clinking them together like champagne glasses in a toast.

"There are definitely people inside." Kara said, the second her entire body was back in the car. "At least four people, in the back. They're sitting down at a table, I think they're playing cards."

"I wish  _I'd_  brought cards."

Alex ignored Maggie's remark. "We'll see them if they head back out and take pictures for evidence."

"Sorry I couldn't do the stake-out with you, Alex. But I  _have_  to finish that article for Monday's paper, and-…"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex cut her off quickly, seeing that Kara was on the verge of another three-minute nervous ramble. "It's alright, Kara. I have kind of okay company here."

"'Kind of okay' is what I strive for in life." Maggie replied, raising her cheeseburger to it. Kara chuckled, as she got out of the car, and launched herself back up into the sky.

"How 'bout a game?" Maggie said after a while of silence, swallowing a bite of her burger down. "Two truths and a lie."

"Okay, I'm in." Alex said. "You go first."

"Kay. Let's see…" Maggie took another bite, her eyes trained on the door. "I own a collection of rocks that dates back all the way to my childhood…. I am  _terrified_ of rollercoasters, no matter how small or 'for kids' they are… and I am allergic to dogs."

"Easy." Alex scoffed. "The last one is a lie."

"Why do you think so?"

"Cause you said you wanted to get a dog. Back in the…" Alex trailed off. "… Back when we were  _talking_  about that!"

"Yeah, I said we should get a dog, because I know how much you like dogs." Maggie shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment thing, I'm really,  _really_  allergic to them."

"Badass, intimidating detective Maggie Sawyer is allergic to Chihuahuas." Alex deadpanned. Maggie glanced at her. "Yeah, remember the scoff in your voice when I laugh at you in two months, when you're flat on your back, wheezing because of  _pollen_."

Alex stopped laughing immediately, realizing that she was playing with fire. "So… Which one is the lie? The rocks or the rollercoasters?... Wait, let me guess. It's the rollercoaster, isn't it? You're secretly  _such_  a nerd, of course you'd have rocks all over your apartment."

"I wish I did, but unfortunately, the only nerd in the car is you, Danvers."

"Damn it." Alex cursed. "But good to know I can at least take 'amusement park' off my date idea list without feeling guilty."

"One trip flying with your sister is plenty of excitement and G-forces for me, thank you very much."

They both laughed, before Maggie turned to Alex. "Alright, Danvers, your turn. See if I'm a better girlfriend."

"Fiancée." Alex corrected with a smile. She loved saying it, and the ring on Maggie's finger always made her stomach flutter when she thought about it. "Let's see… When I was young, I wanted to be a dancer… I used to browse Supergirl fan accounts on the internet,  _used to…"_ She repeated quickly for emphasis when she saw Maggie's eyes light up. "… and I am actually really, really good a pool. I just let you win every now and then to keep it even."

Maggie shook her head as she tried to think. "Well, you're a really good dancer, so that first one is true… I  _know_  you're a big-ass nerd for your sister, so the second one is true… So I'd say 'wishful thinking' on that last one, but I'm calling your bluff."

Alex scoffed. "You wish. Have you not seen me play when it wasn't against you? I used to beat  _everyone_  at pool, it's how I won my drinks."

Maggie tilted her head, seemingly impressed. "Alright, so… Then I guess the forum one is the lie."

Alex laughed. "I was born in a family of scientists. You think for one second I would even  _consider_  dancing over biology or astronomy?"

"You… are…  _such_  a nerd. I'm  _not_  saying it enough. Nerd." She sighed. "Well, that's a zero for the both of us, we  _suck_  at knowing one another."

"Or we're both great liars." Alex added, taking another bite from her burger.

"Alright, well, I'm officially bored."

"You were bored two hours ago, when we stared. So much for the  _finesse_ of the stake-out, Sawyer."

"Not saying I don't recognize the art of it. But food makes me tired, and I really need a nap. So unless you keep me awake with other things, or those guys finally walk out and we can go home, I'm going to get  _really_  annoying soon."

Alex knew how much a tired and irritated Maggie Sawyer could be a pain in the ass. "What kind of 'other things' are you thinking?"

Maggie opened her mouth, but Alex continued. "…that don't involve sex in this car?"

Immediately, the detective clenched her mouth shut again. "Uh… Sex outside of the car?"

Upon Alex's challenging look, she frowned. "Sex…  _against_  the car?"

"Anything without sex? I will  _not_  explain to J'onn  _or_  Kara why we didn't see the suspects leave because we were too busy humping one another."

"As soon as this  _fucking_  stake-out is done, I swear to god, I'm pushing you against that wall and…"

"Easy there, horndog." Alex laughed. "Eyes on the mission first. For all we now they could be staying there for hours."

"It's going to be a long night." Maggie grunted, folding her arms and cranking the heat up.

"Isn't it always?" Alex countered with a smile, as she threw her crumpled wrapper in the bag next to her feet.

A long night, indeed.

After not even five minutes of silence, she already heard a silent snoring next to her. She looked up from her focus on the door to see Maggie leaning against her window, eyes closed and fast asleep.

The endless possibilities raced through Alex's head, as she quickly decided to have some fun. She reached for an unopened ketchup packet, opened it, and squirted it all over her hand. Positioning herself against the seat once again, she let out a pained scream, raising her hand to her chest.

Maggie's eyes shot open at the loud noise, as she immediately tried to get her bearings and turned to Alex. Said agent was breathing heavily, and glancing down at her chest, peeling the coated hand away from her torso to complete the illusion.

" _Alex_!" Maggie paled, as she reached for her gun and pulled Alex down immediately to cover her from what she assumed was gunfire from the door. But a few seconds in, not seeing any danger and feeling Alex shake underneath her grip, she pulled her back up.

Now seeing that Alex was actually laughing her ass off.

"What the  _fuck_?!" Maggie yelled, as she watched Alex lean back in her seat and reach for a napkin, licking some of the ketchup off her hand. When Alex saw that Maggie wasn't laughing, she stopped. "Oh, come  _on_ , Mags."

"That was not  _fucking_  funny, Danvers!" Maggie growled. "I thought you-…"

"Yeah. That was the point." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Serves you right for falling asleep in the middle of a mission."

Maggie clenched her jaw, but sighed. "Yeah. I know. Not my first rodeo."

The detective had vaguely told Alex the hazing stories of the science division. She assumed that Maggie was used to this kind of stuff. "Tell me more?"

An unreadable expression covered Maggie's features, before she grabbed a napkin from the dashboard in front of her, and handed it over to Alex so she could clean herself up. "My colleagues think it's funny to pretend they've been murdered brutally for Halloween. They even got the M.E. in on it, he provided the props. I walked in that morning, and the entire bullpen was covered in blood and bodies. Well, needless to say it was a bit gory, and they were yelled at by our Lieutenant, and put on beat patrol for the rest of the week. And he sent me off for mandatory therapy with the NCPD shrink."

"You must have been terrified." Alex said, seriously. In their line of work, they  _had_  to lighten it up every now and then, and laugh with the things they were doing. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to keep it up. The amount of practical jokes at the DEO was off the charts. Granted, they rarely pulled the stunts Maggie was describing, and usually kept it lighthearted. But once in a while – especially when J'onn was involved – things got crazy. Earning him Winn's nickname of J'onn Jokes, that man was wild when it came to pranks. He'd scared the crap out of Alex once, as he'd shapeshifted into Alex herself and had pretended to be a mirror that just smiled creepily whenever she passed by it.

Needless to say – Alex knew her way around pranks. At least she was relieved Maggie wasn't taking it worse than she was, because the joke  _had_  been a bit out of line.

"Let's just say I'll get you back for the one you did just now." Maggie smiled mischievously. "Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow… But you'll know."

The reply was shoved in the back of Alex's mind, as Maggie smacked her in the arm, her eyes trained on the door. Alex looked up, to see that it had finally opened, and three men were walking out.

With a smirk, she reached for the camera in the backseat, and snapped a few pictures of the suspects. As she lowered it, she turned to Maggie. "Now, I'd say we go home, get into bed, and try to make up for the fact that we apparently don't know each other at all."

The detective smirked. "You're on, Danvers."


End file.
